Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 26: Break Down
While Erik and the class were going to Elephant Land, Mumble and Gloria went back to their (new) resting place. “I hope Erik's alright with this.” Mumble said to himself, although it didn't get unnoticed. “I think he's going to be alright Mumble. Besides, he's with Miss Viola, even Christina is part of the school since she's now assistant.” Gloria reassured. “How would you know that?” Mumble asked, being slightly louder. “I checked, so nothing will happen along the trip, okay?” “I feel like something bad is going to happen soon.” Mumble said worriedly. “Mumble, you shouldn't worry. Everything's going to be alright.” “But, I just don't feel right.” Mumble objected. “Then go with Erik if you're worrying.” Gloria advised. “I think he's spent enough time with his father.” Mumble objected again. “You just said that- never mind.” “If I go to see Erik, then Erik will see me as more caring than you, which in turn would make you the worse penguin.” Mumble explained. Gloria took this the wrong way and was offended by his comment. “Me being the worse penguin, I think it's you who's worse right no- Oh my, I'm sorry Mu-” Gloria said, only just realising what she said. “No! You're right.” “No I'm no-” “Yes, you are. Maybe this isn't working out.” Mumble suggested. “Okay, what isn't working out?” “This.” Mumble said, pointing to both him and Gloria. “Are you saying, that we shouldn't be together?” Gloria asked, holding back tears. “Well, I don't know. Let me find a song that matches the situation.” “2am; where do I begin, Crying off my face again. The silent sound of loneliness Wants to follow me to bed. I'm a ghost of a boy that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a boy that I used to know well. Dancing slowly in an empty room, Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in To take my heart again. Too afraid to go inside For the pain of one more loveless night. But the loneliness will stay with me And hold me 'til I fall asleep. I'm a ghost of a boy that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a boy that I used to know well. Dancing slowly in an empty room, Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in To take my heart again. Broken pieces of A barely breathing story Where there once was love Now there's only me and the lonely. Dancing slowly in an empty room Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby Let you go and let the lonely in To take my heart again.” “You know, that doesn't help Mumble.” “Yeah, I thought it didn't fit, how about this one?” “I can hold my breath I can bite my tongue I can stay awake for days If that's what you want Be your number one I can fake a smile I can force a laugh I can dance and play the part If that's what you ask Give you all I am I can do it I can do it I can do it But I'm only penguin And I bleed when I fall down I'm only penguin And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only penguin I can turn it on Be a good machine I can hold the weight of worlds If that's what you need Be your everything I can do it I can do it I'll get through it But I'm only penguin And I bleed when I fall down I'm only penguin And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only penguin I'm only penguin I'm only penguin Just a little penguin I can take so much 'Til I've had enough 'Cause I'm only penguin And I bleed when I fall down I'm only penguin And I crash and I break down Your words in my head, knives in my heart You build me up and then I fall apart 'Cause I'm only penguin” “Okay, that kinda makes sense, bu-” “Got it, here goes nothing.” “I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did And you were strong and I was not My illusion, my mistake I was careless, I forgot I did And now when all is done There is nothing to say You have gone and so effortlessly You have won You can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Falling out of love is hard Falling for betrayal is worse Broken trust and broken hearts I know, I know... Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words Empty promises will wear I know, I know... And now when all is done There is nothing to say And if you're done with embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible I remember years ago Someone told me I should take Caution when it comes to love I did Tell them all I know now Shout it from the roof tops Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy And my heart is broken Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, hoped would be Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible Impossible, impossible” “I guess, this is goodbye then.” “Maybe, I guess only time will tell.” Mumble said, before walking out of Emperor Land to find Erik. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions